


Healing Revenge

by IrinyaClockworker



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: AU, Absurd, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Gen, Please Kill Me, Prompt Fic, Silly, The Author Regrets Everything, Whimsical Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinyaClockworker/pseuds/IrinyaClockworker
Summary: When Nemesis Sudou comes to call, she has something different to say.





	Healing Revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katadenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katadenza/gifts).



> Katadenza made a terrible joke. I was feeling silly. This is the result.

"Knock knock," came the muffled voice through the door--that was Themis, wasn't it? Well, the Sudou girl, to be more accurate. He supposed she'd come to complain.

"It's open."

She didn't come in, but instead simply repeated, "Knock knock."

This was rather childish of her. It was cute when Michelle did it; not when one of his subordinates did.

"Who's there?" he asked with a sigh.

"Aloe."

As far as he was aware, _that_ wasn't a code name she'd _ever_ used.

"Aloe, who?"

" _Aloe and goodbye, Mr. Pere Noel,_ " she snarled, slamming the door open and pointing a gun straight at his head.

He stared at her, unimpressed.

"Really, Themis? That was _horrendous._ I didn't think you were that childish. Is _this_ your plan for revenge, are you going to _bore_ me to death--"

"Y'know, I was going to give you a way out," Nemesis declared. "But if you can't even appreciate a good pun... trash like that will never change."

The sound of a gunshot, and the end of everything.


End file.
